低聲語
:This article discusses the whispers. For actual transcripts of the whispers, see: Whisper transcripts Whispers from an unknown source frequently appear when characters are in peril or other moments of tension. These are not random noises, but actual speech and can be decoded using audio software. See the Whisper Transcripts for additional information. The majority of the whispers in the show are heard in the Jungle. When they happen, the camera tends to rotate around the characters hearing them as they look around for the source, confused. 出现 低语声首次出现于 。 Danielle Rousseau 提醒Sayid，尽管她从来没有见到过岛上的其他人，可是她却能听见他们的低声细语。在被Danielle释放之后, Sayid拄着一个木棍穿过树林，他在停下时听见了低语声。 Sawyer质问Sayid为何他要回到营地。Sayid告诉Sawyer有关Danielle和The Others的事，还有他在回来的路上听见的低语声。 在树林中听见了低语声]] Sawyer正在追逐曾经闯入他帐篷的野猪。 当追到热带雨林的时候Sawyer放弃了追逐，并且转身想要返回帐篷。这时Sawyer开始听见低语声, 并且可以清楚地听见低语声以“它会再次回来”（ "It'll come back around." ）结束。This phrase is Frank Duckett's last words after Sawyer shoots him. Sawyer then confronts Sayid the next morning about the whispers. Neither admit to hearing the whispers. Later that day Sawyer is out looking for his roof which the boar stole. After finding it up against a tree he hears the whispers. Again it ends with Frank Duckett's voice saying "It'll come back around." Shannon and Sayid search the jungle for Vincent, who has run off. The pair find the dog in a clearing, and attempt to catch him, but he runs off. The two are separated, and, while alone, Shannon hears the Whispers. Walt appears, dripping wet and speaking backwards he says, "Don't push the button. Button bad." When Sayid returns, he finds Shannon on the ground, but Walt has disappeared. Later Shannon tells the rest of the group that she has seen Walt and that she has heard whispers everywhere. Charlie asks about the whispers and Shannon tells him that she thinks its "Them". comforts Shannon before hearing the whispers]] Eko, Libby, Ana-Lucia, Michael, Jin and Bernard are carrying Sawyer up a cliff. When they are done they notice that Cindy is gone. After that they start hearing the whispers. Ana-Lucia draws her gun and scream to the others that they should run. About the same time Shannon is running with Vincent and Sayid is close behind. It is raining and Shannon falls to the ground and tells Sayid that she is heartbroken because no one believes her. Sayid comforts her and tells her that he loves her. After that they start hearing the whispers. They both look up and sees Walt whispering in the rain. Shannon runs towards him and is shot by Ana-Lucia. Trekking through the middle of the island to the Beach camp, Cindy disappears, and Eko, Libby, Ana-Lucia, Michael, Jin, Bernard and Sawyer are left wondering where she went. They all hear the whispers and the camera rotates around Ana-Lucia who is pointing her gun into the forest. Shannon comes through the bushes and is shot by a startled Ana-Lucia. In a dream, Charlie tries to get Aaron out of a piano by the shore. He then hears the whispers and walks towards them. When he looks back the piano is out in the water. Charlie screams after Aaron, and then wakes up. In the background noise of Charlotte Malkin's autopsy-tape Jack, Kate, Michael, Hurley and Sawyer are walking to the Others camp to get Walt back. When they are at the The Capsule Dump Jack understands that Michael have betrayed them again. They then hear the whispers. They all look around and point their guns. Sawyer is then shot in the neck with an electric shocker. Jack then tells them to run and he and Kate runs away. Michael stands still and shouts to the Others to wait while Hurley takes cover under his hair. Both Kate and Jack are then shot with electric shockers. All this time the whispers are heard. It all ends with the Others coming to bag them all. The word "Elizabeth" can clearly be heard in the whispers. In Ben's flashback, it is his birthday as a young boy. When he comes home at night his father is drunk and tells him that he was a mistake because he killed his mother while she give birth to him. Ben is upset and runs from the Barracks towards the Sonar fence. When he reaches it he starts hearing the whispers. After that his dead mother emerges from the other side of the fence. He wants to run to her but she tells him that it's not time yet. Some time later Ben, carrying several back-packs, walks to the Sonar Fence. With a code, he disarms the fence and allows a white rabbit to move through first, ensuring the fence is deactivated. He then proceeds into the jungle. In the jungle, he starts hearing the whispers again. He runs around and screams for his mom. Suddenly the whispers stop and Ben meets Richard Alpert. Richard asks him what he is doing there. Ben tells him that he has left home and is looking for his dead mother, and wants to go back with Richard. Richard tells him that it is possible to join the Hostiles but that he has to be very patient. 在 Locke 面前出现，之前出现了低语声]] John is in the Dharma Initative mass grave. Believing he he is going to die from his gunshot wound, he picks up a gun that from one of the bodies and points it to his head. He closes his eyes, but then the whispers are heard for three seconds and an older Walt appears. He tells him to put the gun down and get up from the ditch because he has work to do. The whispers can be heard when Hurley discovers Jacob's cabin, but they are no longer audible when he approaches the cabin. Whispers can also briefly be heard just before the survivors from the radio tower approach the fuselage to meet the survivors from the beach camp. Juliet runs into the jungle in pursuit of Daniel and Charlotte, when she hears whispers. Harper Stanhope suddenly appears before her, and gives Juliet a message from Ben to kill Daniel and Charlotte. Jack catches up to Juliet, sees Harper, and asks who she is. She introduces herself as an old friend of Juliet's. More whispers are heard, which distract Jack and Juliet, and Harper disappears. On the freighter, Michael hears whispers and then sees Libby just before he detonates the bomb. Libby tells Michael "don't do it" and then vanishes. On the ABC Lost website, this scene is shown in the Lost: Revelations 408 clip. In this clip, the whispers are incoherent. However, in the actual aired episode, the whispers begin with the Mama Cass song that played on the car radio when Michael tried to kill himself the first time. hidden whispers Some people have found whispers hidden in the audio of other episodes that can only be found upon inspection with audio equipment. For example, there is a conversation hidden in the background while Benjamin Linus is being interrogated by Sayid, and while Eko is confronted by the Monster in . 联系 和the Others的联系 Danielle Rousseau seems to associate the Whispers with the Others. She first mentions the Whispers in when Sayid asks if she has ever seen other people on the Island. In , Danielle claims that she had heard the Others whispering that they were "coming for the boy." Danielle interpreted this to mean that Aaron would be the Others' next target, while they were actually referring to Walt, whom they eventually abducted. appears before Shannon]] After the kidnapping of Walt, Shannon hears the Whispers and sees Walt in and . On these occasions Walt is drenched in water and whispers backwards. Sayid later admits that he also saw Walt shortly before Shannon’s death. Moments before the Others attack in , Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, and Michael hear the Whispers. In his flash back in Ben heard the whispers before seeing his mother at the Sonar fence. Ben also hears them shortly before meeting Richard Alpert for the first time. The Whispers are heard before the arrival and departure of Harper in . 和黑烟怪的联系 Eko在 和 中面对黑烟怪时可以听见被隐藏的低语声。 Cultural references The whispers in the forest are similar to the sounds heard by Peyton Farquhar in An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge shortly before his death. "The wood on either side was full of singular noises, among which - once, twice, and again - he distinctly heard whispers in an unknown tongue." 细节 The whispers were the subject of a Lostpedia 2008 April Fool's joke. It was said that obscene messages had been used in the whispers dialogue for two Season Four episodes, resulting in a record FCC fine for the ABC networks. * FCC Cites ABC $5M for Profanity in Lost "Whispers" 未解谜题 * What is the reason for the whispers? * Who is speaking in the whispers? * Why are some hidden while others clearly audible? * Who is able to hear the whispers? * What are the whispers saying during the beginning of The Orchid Orientation video? 参见 *Whisper transcripts 相关链接 *Transcripts from The Fuselage *Lost Whispers - Blog dedicated to transcript of the whispers. Category:Unsolved *W